


I’m on my knees for you.

by froggiepawz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiepawz/pseuds/froggiepawz
Summary: Azreth never expected to be under his command, the prince he had been stealing fleeting glances from. He never expected to be his personal knight.Prince Marshall of the kingdom of Prose was the most beautiful man Azreth had seen in his life, the way the Prince’s curls fell into his face as he studied and asked Azreth to keep him company, or how his long fingers delicately turned the pages of each book he read.





	1. Stealing glances.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azreth never expected to be under his command, the prince he had been stealing fleeting glances from. He never expected to be his personal knight. 
> 
> Prince Marshall of the kingdom of Prose was the most beautiful man Azreth had seen in his life, the way the Prince’s curls fell into his face as he studied and asked Azreth to keep him company, or how his long fingers delicately turned the pages of each book he read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the land of prose and such, gosh I love writing this fanfic.

Life was simple, for Alastair Redwind..no, Azreth, had been serving the kingdom of Prose as head knight since he was sixteen. Life was easy enough, Azreth lead patrols of the castle grounds, told other knights what to do, attended the king’s meetings. It was simple, until he had caught sight of the prince. 

Azreth hadn’t met him before, since the prince was usually to himself and hidden away, for reasons unknown to him. Apparently, the prince hadn’t met known about Azreth, as their first meeting was awkward, but sweet. The king had requested that they meet, as Azreth was now to become the prince’s personal knight, and he was to command Azreth as he pleased. 

Azreth never expected to be under his command, the prince he had been stealing fleeting glances from. He never expected to be his personal knight. 

Prince Marshall of the kingdom of Prose was the most beautiful man Azreth had seen in his life, the way the Prince’s curls fell into his face as he studied and asked Azreth to keep him company, or how his long fingers delicately turned the pages of each book he read. Azreth wouldn’t lie, spending his time with the prince was always valued, the prince had put in the effort to teach Azreth how to read and to write, since his family had been too poor to send him to school. 

The prince even asked for Azreth to stay in his quarters some nights, and he would always be there to coax the Prince out of his nightmares. Azreth never slept beside him, though he truly wished he could, but his place was the low cot on the floor next to the bed, Azreth would lie awake at night, wishing to know what his skin felt like against his own, or how his lips felt against his. 

———

“Azreth,” Mars says gently, snapping the tall man out of the clouds. Azreth blinks, looking down at him, tilting his head. “Yes, your highness?” He asks, forgetting what exactly they had been doing. Mars sighed, “your lesson, Azreth, you spaced out during our reading again.” Mars shakes his head, turning back a few pages. 

Azreth’s cheeks blush in embarrassment, he had been thinking about..things of sorts, but had pushed them to the back of his mind. “Sorry,” he mutters, large hands taking the book back from Mars. Azreth actually takes the time to read it now, becoming entirely enthralled. Azreth’s long reddish brown hair fell into his face, not allowing him to see how Mars gazed so longingly at him. 

Mars smiled, ‘What a peculiar man,’ he thought, staring at Azreth, drinking in his features. Mars’ lips curled into a loving grin, watching as Azreth’s green eyes flickered against the pages he was reading, how his hair fell against his face, and how Azreth would have to push it aside. Mars couldn’t ever admit how hopelessly in love he was for this man. How Azreth had captivated him entirely, how Mars’ muscles tensed when Azreth got too close..

Mars bit his lip, turning away. What he felt for Azreth was forbidden, he was not only another male, but human. Azreth wasn’t human, Mars wasn’t sure exactly what he was, but he knew what he felt for Azreth wouldn’t ever be approved. Mars sighed softly. 

Azreth lifted his head, his pointed ears flicking as he looked at Mars. “What’s troubling you?” Azreth asks, his voice deep and cool, like an ocean’s wave crashing against a seaward cliff. Mars chuckled, “You worry too much,” Mars replies, gently taking the book from the larger man. Azreth relishes the small lingering of Mars’ fingers against his own. 

Mars stands, prompting Azreth to follow. Azreth, to anyone else, looked like a loyal dog following his master around, maybe that was the way Mars had intended it. Mars walked with Azreth In tow back to his quarters, laying down on his lavish bed, sighing. 

Azreth stood still at the bed post, waiting for Mars to tell him what to do, he was too used to being commanded around that simply being comfortable was something he wasn’t used to. Mars turned to him, chuckling. “Azreth, you can do as you please, you’re off duty for the day.” Mars says, watching Azreth visibly relax. Azreth laid down on his cot, reading the book Mars had given to him, determined to finish it despite its challenges. 

Mars smiled, letting himself drift off to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this first chapter is short! Just wanted to introduce the AU a bit, next chapter is going to be a bit wholesome!


	2. You may have me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh..” you say, biting your lip. “You may have me,” you tell him, and his eyes lit up. You had no idea, what you had just gotten yourself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well! Wholesome chapter!! Much longer than last chapter, this chapter is written entirely in Mars’ point of view.

Mars POV

You toss a bit, opening your eyes, rubbing them with a yawn. It was dawn now, staring out your window, watching the clouds turn a cool pink as the son rose. You slowly got out of bed, putting on your silk robe, wrapping it around yourself. You lean on the wall by the window, your eyes longingly stare out the glass panes. 

You had always wondered what life would be like if you had run away, would Azreth come with you? Could you even manage to run away, escape the world? You push the thought out of your mind, walking to your wardrobe. Usually Azreth was already awake, but you could hear his gentle breathing as he slept, you decided to leave him be. You dress in a Off white blouse, and a pair of brown trousers. You decided to go riding today, the stables weren’t filled with knights this early in the morning. 

You had finished getting dressed, looking back at the sleeping man. You bit your lip, kneeling down next to him, your hands shook as you reached out to touch his hair. You relax when your fingers finally brush through his curls, a light flush spreading across your cheeks. You pull your hand away, before you were tempted to do much else, standing up. 

Azreth stirred, slowly sitting up, as the blanket fell off his body, you realized he was shirtless, his freckled shoulders and broad chest looked angelic. You turn your head quickly, clearing your throat. “Mm, good morning,” Azreth said, his voice raspy with sleep. “Good morning,” you respond curtly, straightening your posture, not wanting to show how much you were itching to turn and touch him. 

Azreth stood up from his cot, stretching his body, you heard his grunting, squeezing your eyes shut. ‘He’s going to be the death of me!’ You thought, clearing your throat. 

“Yes, sir?” Azreth asks you, turning to face you, you reluctantly turn to face him, opening your eyes. 

“You’re..indecent,” you manage to sputter out. 

Azreth’s ears drooped in embarrassment as his cheeks flushed. “Sorry sir, I..I’m not used to you being awake this early,” he replies, picking up his blouse, putting it on. You watched his fingers as he laced up every string, and buttoned every button. He was so gentle...you wondered, how a man as large as he, a man who towered over you and was large in stature could be so gentle. You shiver a bit at the thought. 

“Sir,” Azreth says, gently putting a hand on your shoulder, “are you alright? You’re quite red,” he says, putting a hand on your cheek. You freeze, your eyes, dark brown and green, stare up into his deep green eyes. You couldn’t read the look on his face, did he feel the same as you? Did he desire you?

Azreth pulled his hand away, his brow furrowing. “You’re burning up, sir,” Azreth says. He heads to your wardrobe, bringing out your silk pajamas. He returns to you, sitting you on the bed, kneeling in front of you. He was eye level with you, on his knees like this. You gulp, complying with what he was doing. 

Azreth gently undressed what you were wearing, replacing your clothing with the cool silk pajamas. He took the clothes you were wearing previously, neatly returning them to their places in the wardrobe. “Lay down,” he said, his voice almost commanding, but gentle. You nod, you weren’t sick, but he had believed you were, you realized. Were you really that flustered?

Azreth nods, “I’m going to retrieve the maids, I’ll ask for some soup and warm tea for you.” Azreth said, stepping out into the hallway. 

Your mouth felt dry, your heart in your throat. “You’re so oblivious, Azreth!” You say into the air, covering your face with your hands, dragging them down your face with a sigh. You stare up at the ceiling, letting your arms fall down to your sides. You laugh a bit, “But it’s cute,” you finally say. 

Azreth had returned, rolling in a silver cart with an array of food and drink. You raise your brows, sitting up with your hands neatly folded in your lap. 

“I’ve brought you all the maid said could help,” Azreth said. 

“Soups, biscuits, a few types of tea,” he listed off what he brought you, but you had stopped listening a long while ago. You simply watched how his lips moved as he spoke, how he spoke with his hands as he pointed and moved them to emphasize what was there for you.

You hadn’t realized how long you were staring, until he finally made eye contact with you. “Sir?” He asks, tilting his head. “Ah! Uhm, the biscuits and tea is fine.” You mutter, turning your head away. 

You didn’t see how Azreth chuckled and looked fondly at you, but you could feel it. His gaze was always recognizable, you didn’t know how you recognized his gaze from everyone else’s. He tapped your knee, handing you the plate of biscuits and the teacup. 

“Thank you,” you say.

“Of course, sir,” Azreth replied, picking out a muffin for himself, looking at you for permission. You give him a nod, and he excitedly tears into it. 

“Azreth,” you say, heart in your chest. 

“Yes?” Azreth turns to you, almost looking expectant of something. You clear your throat. “...may I have a sugar,” you stammer, he almost looks disappointed, but he gives you a cube of sugar as requested. 

You thank him, sipping the tea quickly to avoid his gaze. He finally looks away from you, and you relax a bit. You couldn’t tell if he was oblivious or not, but who was to say. 

—————————————————————

It had been two days since you were pretending to be sick, not wanting to admit to Azreth that seeing his chest got you hot and bothered. You had finally told him you felt better, and asked to finally go to the stables as you intended. 

Azreth brought out his stallion, a Shire. The horse was elegant, its black pelt and mane shone in the sun, looking almost like a shadow. 

“His name is Langdon,” Azreth says, gently petting the horses nose, feeding him a carrot with the opposite hand. “You can ride him, sir,” he says to you, picking you up by your waist, hoisting you onto Langdon. 

Your heart raced, feeling his hands grip your hips set a fire in you, but Azreth didn’t seem like this did anything to him. You put your hopes down, clearing your throat. “So..how do I- woah!-“ you shout, as Langdon took off, running across the moor in front of the stables. 

You grip onto the reigns for dear life, closing your eyes. Then, you feel someone behind you, it was Azreth. Azreth chuckled, putting one hand on your abdomen, holding you close as the other gripped the reigns. “Just a trick Langdon and I do, he runs, and I catch up and jump on.” He explains. 

You nearly wanted to scold him for scaring you like that, but feeling his hand against your stomach, and his chest against your back made you forgive him. Azreth chuckled, muttering something in a language you didn’t understand to Langdon. 

The horse complied, turning in the opposite direction, heading into the moorland hills, and over them. You wondered where you were going, and then you saw it. 

A glistening lake, surrounded by lush plants and wildlife. Langdon trotted to it, stopping obediently when Azreth told him to. 

It was at this moment Azreth let go of you, helping you down with ease. You stagger a bit, falling into him, Azreth chuckled, catching you with his strong arms. 

“Careful there, sir,” Azreth chuckled, and you thought for a moment you could see a glimmer of affection in his eyes. 

You stand, clearing your throat. Azreth took off his shirt, untying the laces and throwing it to the side, tying his hair back as he waded into the water. You watch as his muscles tense and relax as he got used to it. You gulp, sitting on the bank anxiously, he had no idea what he was doing to you, was he?.. 

Azreth turned to you, smirking a bit. He came up to the bank, grabbing your hand and pulling you in. You shriek, gasping as you were hit with the cold water. He laughs, brushing your hair out of your face. “I’m clothed!” You protest, but he didn’t care. 

What was he planning?... oh..

Your eyes widened, but his didn’t, they were peacefully shut. You felt his lips against yours finally, and you melted, your eyes fluttering shut as you leaned into him. Was this heaven? 

Azreth pulled away, heaving a bit. “I’ve wanted that, for so long.” He says, his voice shaky with adrenaline. You look at him, bewildered. “Why did you wait till now?..” you ask him. 

“I had to make sure we were far enough away, where no eyes could see..” he replied. 

“For no one to see?” You ask, unsure why this was important. You had your own private quarters for a reason. 

Then you realized why, Azreth wasn’t human, you remembered. Azreth bit his lip, explaining that he wasn’t..exactly him. 

You questioned him, and he showed his true form. He was still the same height, with his memorable elf like ears, but two horns came from his forehead, and a tail whipped in the water behind him. You flush, oh..this was....truly him. 

Azreth looks away from you, afraid of your judgment. You lean up, grabbing his face, making him look at you. You kiss him again, closing your eyes, pulling away after a moment. 

“So, for my eyes only?” You tease, and he flushed, nodding. 

You chuckle softly, kissing his cheek. He hoists you up, taking you out of the water. He sets you down on the grass, wrapping you in a towel he stored in a satchel that Langdon carried. He sits next to you, his tail wrapping around your waist, keeping you close to him. You lean into him, your heart racing. 

“Sir,” he says shakily. 

“Hm?” You hum, eyes closed. 

“..I want to..have you,” he says, looking down at you. You didn’t know what he meant. Have you? 

You open your eyes, realizing he was now on top of you, it wasn’t until now you realized how much bigger he was. 

“Oh..” you say, biting your lip. “You may have me,” you tell him, and his eyes lit up. You had no idea, what you had just gotten yourself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mhm, some spice there at the end. content warning for NSFW and kinks in the next chapter, which will be listed in the next chapters notes. 
> 
> For anyone confused, Azreth is a shapeshifter, his true form is the one he reveals to Mars, his ‘elvish’ form, is a form he uses to avoid any trouble in the kingdom.


	3. Don't run away from me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't run away from me," He said, his voice deep, almost primal. You shudder, run away? What had he meant? You itched to know, turning to look at him, smirking.
> 
> "What am I, your prey?" You ask in a teasing tone.
> 
> "Yes,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of kinky shit in this chapter, just so y'all are aware, but a wholesome ending.

Mars' POV

You shiver, you had told Azreth he could have you, truly unaware of what you hd gotten yourself into. Azreth had you draped out, shaking as you balanced yourself on your knees and your forearms, your head hanging down. You grip the towel under you, feeling Azreth's rough hands grope and spread your ass apart caught you off guard. You turn your head, able to see Azreth's head dip down, his tongue grazing against your hole. A shudder left your lips, turning away, your knuckles turning white. Azreth moved with rhythm, his thumbs rubbing your ass in circles, as his tongue prodded against you. You bit your lip, you hadn't expected this at all, it was almost too much, were you going to loose yourself to azreth?  
  
Truly, you wanted that, for him to take you, have his way with you. That was all you had ever wanted, and know it was coming true. A whine escaped your lips as Azreth pulled away, kissing the dip of your back, his hand rubbing your hip. "Don't run away from me," He said, his voice deep, almost primal. You shudder, run away? What had he meant? You itched to know, turning to look at him, smirking.  
  
"What am I, your prey?" You ask in a teasing tone.  
  


"Yes,"

  
Your eyes widen, you were almost afraid, but something about it turned you on. Azreth was so much bigger than you, if you ran from him, he'd have you in a heart beat. But the thought of it thrilled you. You bit your lip, standing and dashing off. You turn, seeing Azreth watch you. What was he waiting for. You turn your head to face in front of you. Your heart raced, what was he going to do when he caught you?   
  
You raced into the tree line, gasping for air. All you had on was your blouse, everything else was missing from your frame. You lean against a tree, pressing your forehead against it as you caught your breath. Then you felt it, his gaze, then the force of his body against you. He gripped your hip with one hand, your throat with the other. Azreth hunched over, whispering in your ear. "I caught you," he growled, pressing his clothed cock against you, his pants damp from the dip in the lake you two shared earlier. You tremble, adam's apple bobbing as you try to muster out words.   
  
"Don't bother talking," Azreth said, you heard the unbuttoning of his pants, the air caught in your throat. "All I want to hear from you is the sound of your voice broken, asking for my cock and calling my name." He growls, moving the hand from your hip to your ass, spreading your ass, the hand on your throat was unmoving. He pressed his thumb to your hole, leaning in to you, pushing you up against him. "But do you deserve my cock? I do remember telling you not to run." Azreth says, the grip on your neck tightening.   
  
"I'll be good-" You muster out, aching to have someone touch your throbbing dick, or to finally have something inside of you. It almost burned, how needy and desperate you were. "Oh, really now? The slut that ran will be good?" His tone was harsh, but it turned you on so much, your stomach twisted. "I'll be a good slut.." stammering you turn to look at him, meeting his eyes. Your eyes were watery, and you saw his face soften. He moved his hand from your neck, gently rubbing your cheek. "Good," Azreth said in a loving tone, pressing a kiss to your temple. "But I won't be going easy on you." he said, spreading your legs with his foot.   
  
You nod, biting your lip. You stand on your tip toes, leaning up against him. He presses a hand to your chest, keeping you in place. His other hand leaves your ass, placing it on his cock, slowly lining himself up with you. With one quick thrust, not giving you any mercy, he shoved himself inside of you. You gasp, leaning forward, putting your hands on the tree for stability. You wobble, barely able to stand on your tip toes. "Fuck, you're so tight." he said, placing his hand back on your hip. The hand on your chest pushed you back up, the hand on your hip moved to your thigh, as he lifted it. You gasp, he was so deep inside of you, the bulge of his length deep in your gut.   
  
"You're going to take all I have to give you, do you understand?"   
  
"Yes, god please- Azreth- Please just fuck me!"  
  
He complies, you raise your arm, gripping his horn, you feel his tail wrap around your other leg. You scream out as he begins to thrust, your cock twitching at the sensation, he was so deep, and stretching you out wide. You whimper a bit, a small hiccup leaving your throat. You let go of his horn, sniffling, he leans in, kissing your cheek. He rubs your thigh, stopping his hips from moving. You relax into his arms, as he rubs your body lovingly. You smile, leaning up, kissing under his chin.   
  
Azreth smiles softly, slowly thrusting once again. You gasp, gripping his horn once again once you reached up to grab it. He held your thigh tightly, his hips smacking up against you as he thrusted up into you, the bulge in your stomach rolling with each thrust. He moved his head away, you let go of his horn. Azreth leaned down, his lips kissing the crook of your neck. He licks the spot he was kissing, sinking his teeth into your neck, you felt his hips jitter, and his jaw clamp down harder as he came inside you, the sweet heat filled your body, your legs shaking. The sensation alone made you cum untouched. You cried out, tears falling out of your eyes from the over stimulation. Azreth chuckled lowly, lifting his jaw from your neck, licking the now bleeding mark he left on your shoulder. "We are far from done darling~" He coos into your ear, his cock not leaving the depths of your insides/  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azreth's POV

You look down at Mars, kissing his cheek to reassure him. He was yours to have, and you would make sure that was engrained deep into his memory by the end of this. You rub his thigh, gently lowering it down, you admire the size difference between the two of you, you kiss his neck, keeping your hand firm on Mars' chest to keep him up right. You look down at his cock, chuckling against his skin. "You're still so hard," you say, your freehand wrapping around it.   
  
You rub the tip, rolling your hips at the same time, your ears blessed with the sound of Mars' moans and whimpers. "It-it's too much!" Mars cries out, covering his face with his hands. "Its too much?" You question, pressing your thumb against his tip. "But your bucking into my hand, pressing yourself back onto my cock as you press back against me~" You chuckle lowly, watching as Mars writhes in your arms, trying to pull away from the sensation. You kiss his neck, "Dumb cock whore," you say against his skin. You pull him off of your cock, putting him down on his knees, pressing your cock against his cheek. "Show me how much you want me," you breathe, your heart racig, you wanted to see his pretty mouth stretched open wide on your cock.  
  
Mars gulped, his hands shakily wrapping around your cock, jerking it off slowly. 'Cute,' you thought, tilting his head as you watched him. He took one hand off of your cock, keeping one wrapped around it as he finally took you into his mouth. You groan, head tipping back. You rub his hair, encouraging him to continue. Mars bobbed his head, taking half of you into his mouth. He looked so entirely fucked out, and it made your stomach twist. All you wanted him to know right now was you, thats how you wanted it for as long as possible. "Mm, fuck your mouth is so good~" you rasp out, thrusting the rest of the way into his mouth. You hear him gag, but you don't care. You thrust yourself in and out of his mouth, hunching over. God he felt so good. Before you can finish, Mars pulls his mouth off of your cock, gasping for air.   
  
"I want to ride you." He rasps, wiping his mouth, he stood, pushing you down onto the grassing ground. You grunt, lifting yourself on your elbows. You look up at him, biting your lip. "you're so beautiful," you compliment him, but he seems to ignore it. He sits on your stomach, pressing back against your dick. Mars sits up on his knees, lining himself up with your length. You shudder, watching as he sunk down onto you. The most beautiful moan escaped Mars' lips, the bulge rolling in his gut as he began to bounce on your cock. You held his hip, jerking him off with your free hand. "Fuck! Azreth, I-I love this feeling!" Mars moans, cumming into your hand as you ram against his prostate. You move your hand away, licking his cum off your hand, keeping eye contact with him.  
  
"good," you coo to him, putting both hands on his hips, you lift him up, slamming him down onto you as you cum in him for a second time, this load heaver than the last load. Mars shudders, gasping as you filled him up. Once you finally finish, you gently pull him off of you, laying him on your chest. "Mm..Azreth.." Mars says shakily, you watch him shake as your cum slowly leaked out of him. You run your hands through his hair, comforting him. You scoop him up in your arms, carefully standing. You return to your elvish form, your horns and tail disappearing. You carry him back to the lake, kissing his head along the way.   
  
Mars cuddles into your chest and you smile. Once you made it back, you cleaned him up, cleaning him inside the best you could. You dressed him, wrapping him up in the towel you left behind. Mars was asleep now, exhausted from the activities you both had just partook in. You get onto Langdon, holding Mars carefully as you rode back to the castle.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mars' POV

You were sore, that was for damn sure. You woke up in your bed, dazed. What happened?? You look over, realising Azreth was in your bed.. You flush, but you were dressed, and so was he? Then you remembered, the combination of what you two did at the lake and in the woods. You smile..Azreth brought you home and took care of you...how sweet. You cuddle into him, pressing your face into his back, wrapping your arms around him. "I love you," You whisper, thankful Azreth was asleep, his gentle snoring comforting. You smile, letting yourself fall back to sleep, cuddling into your lover, your heart thumping with pure love for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for these two, they love each other so dearly and god it makes me smile. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Anthony ;}


End file.
